7 Days in Love
by Park Ryeosung
Summary: side story of "The Guardian Devil"/berawal dari perjanjian konyol dan hanya membutuhkan 7 hari agar cinta tumbuh diantara mereka/KyuWook/YAOI/OneShoot/DLDR!


Annyeong~ san bawa fic baru nih, ya gak baru juga sih, hehe.. fic ini adalah side story dari "The Guardian Devil", oneshoot aja kok ^^. Semoga memuaskan readerdeul *bow

.

.

.

.

Tittle: 7 Days in Love

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook!

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal? :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur super cepat, ide cerita pasaran! CARK PAIR!

Summary: Kisah singkat pertemuan KyuWook yang diawali dengan ketidak sengajaan dan sebauh perjanjian konyol.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**© DON'T COPAS ©**

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. aku ini sudah 20 tahun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok.. eomma dan appa tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.." kata Wookie pada Kim Heechul, eommanya. Appa Wookie Kim Hankyung merupakan seorang diploma yang mengharuskannya tinggal di berbagai negara dan untuk waktu dekat ini appanya di tugaskan ke jerman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, rencana awal mereka akan pergi kesana satu keluarga namun Wookie menolak untuk ikut pergi.

Kini mereka sedang ada di kamar Wookie, duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang berwarna krem yang terletak di ujung ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Sejak tadi Heechul terus saja mendesak Wookie untuk menurutinya. Dibelai lembut surai coklat anaknya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ani chagiya, eomma tidak akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu sendiri…" sergah Heechul tak setuju dengan pendapat anaknya, karena terlalu menyayanginya ia tak rela jika meninggalkannya sendiri. Selama ini jika Hankyung bertugas ia tidak ikut karena suaminya di tugaskan tidak jauh dari Korea dan tidak dalam waktu lama tapi sekarang berbeda, sebagai 'istri' yang baik ia harus ikut suaminya.

"Tapi itu tak berarti eomma bisa menyuruhku bertunangan dengan Siwon hyung, aku sudah berpisah dengannya oemma, kami hanya teman sekarang.." Wookie beranjak dari sofa dan beralih menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Wookie.. Siwon masih mencintaimu, buktinya ia setuju untuk bertunangan denganmu.." kata namja cantik paruh baya itu meyakinkan Wookie.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintainya eomma, perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas dongsaeng pada hyunya.. eomma, mengertilah…" Wookie membalikan badannya dan menatap penuh harap pada eommanya, sangat berharap Heechul dapat mengerti keinginannya.

"Hhhhh~" Heechul menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya hendak mengusir rasa pusing yang menyerah kepalanya karena memikirkan anak semata wayang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Bukankah dulu eomma bilang jika aku masih tidak dapat menerima perjodohan ini eomma tidak akan memaksaku lagi? Aku sudah berusaha belajar mencintainya eomma, tapi tetap tidak bisa… eomma…" rengeknya dengan mengeluarkan raut wajah memelas, tapi sayang itu sama sekali untuk seorang Kim Heechul yang sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

Tuan Choi aka appa Siwon merupakan sahabat Hankyung, mereka sepakat menjodohkan putra mereka. Sejak awal Wookie telah menolakanya namun sang eomma terus membujuknya dan mengatakan jika ia masih belum bisa mencintai Siwon, mereka akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Wookie telah mencobanya, ia telah menjadi namjacingu Siwon selama 6 bulan tapi tetap saja ia tak mencintai namja itu. bukankah itu berarti perjodohan ini bisa di batalkan?

"Lalu siapa yang kau cintai?" tanya Heechul menyelidik. Sebenarnya ia tak memaksa Wookie menerima Siwon, dia hanya khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Wookie sendiri. Apa lagi selama 20 tahun ini tak pernah sekali pun ia jauh dari anaknya.

"Eh.. ehm.. itu…" Wookie berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, memang saat ini tak ada yang ia cintai tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima keputusan eommanya untuk tetap menjodohkannya dengan Siwon.

"Tidak ada kan?" tanyanya lagi penuh kemenangan.

"Aa.. ada.. aku punya namjacingu eomma…" jawab Wookie sedikit terbata, ia tak tahu apa jawabannya ini tepat atau tidak. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia tidak mau bertunangan dengan namja yang tidak dicintainya.

"Mana buktinya?"

"Ehm itu.. ah ayolah eomma.. anakmu ini sudah 20 tahun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…" sebisa mungkin Wookie mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang namjacingu yang tidak dimilikinya sama sekali.

"Tetap tidak bisa Wookie, eomma tidak akan tenang…_" sejenak Heechul terdiam, diketuknya meja di hadapannya dengan jari lentiknya tanda ia sedang berpikir keras mencari solusi yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Wookie kembali berbalik menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya, berdoa agar Heechul bisa merubah keputusannya.

"_ Jika kau memang tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Siwon, maka kau harus memperkenalkan eomma dengan namjacingumu itu, eomma akan menyetujuinya siapa pun itu dan kalian akan langsung bertunangan"

"MO..MWO?" Wookie berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan perkataan sang eomma. Mana mungkin ia bisa langsung bertunangan, namjacingu saja ia tak punya.

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi! Jika kau tak bisa membawanya pada eomma, maka kau harus bertunangan dengan Siwon!_" kata Heechul tegas saat melihat anakanya akan membuka suara lagi.

"_satu lagi, eomma beri waktu seminggu untuk membawanya ke sini, jika lebih dari itu kau harus menerima Siwon menjadi tunanganmu. Arra?"

"…." Wookie terdiam, satu minggu ke depan ia harus membawa namjacingunya, tapi siapa? Apa mungkin ia dapat memiliki namjacingu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu? Kau terjebak perkataanmu sendiri Wookie.

"Arra?" tanya Heechul kembali memastikan Wookie mengerti titahnya tadi.

"Ne, arraseo" jawab Wookie sedikit ragu. Matilah kau Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Pertama***

"Asihhh~ eomma benar-benar menyebalkan, mana mungkin aku bisa membawa namjacinguku? Punya saja tidak! Ahrk.. sebal sebal sebal..!" gerutu Wookie sepanjang jalan, sekarangi ia sedang berjalan di lorong kampus, sejak kemarin pikirannya di penuhi dengan perbicangannya dengan sang eomma kemarin.

Karena tidak meperhatikan jalannya ia tidak melihat seorang namja berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya sedang berjalan terburu-buru dari arah berlawanan, sepertinya namja itu juga tak melihat Wookie dan bingo!

Bruk

Mereka bertabrakan dengan sempurna, Wookie kehilangan keseimbangannya dan limbung nyaris jatuh ke belakang sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya, alih alih menolong namja itu justru ikut jatuh bersama Wookie.

DEG

Detak jantung mereka berpacu begitu cepat bukan karena tabrakan tadi tapi karena posisi mereka sekarang. Wookie berada di bawah, kepalanya selamat karena di bawahnya sudah ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya, tangan itu merupakan milik seorang namja yang kini berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satunya menahan tunuhnya agar tak menindih Wookie. Sedangkan kedua tangan Wookie berada di dadanya menahan tubuh mereka agar tak menempel.

Seakan waktu berhenti berputar, mereka membatu pada posisi masing-masing, saling menatap tepat pada mata lawannya.

"Kyu oppa..! kau ke.." teriak seorang yoeja terhenti saat melihat orang yang di carinya sedang dalam posisi yang mengundang kecurigaan.

Mendengar suara seseorang mereka segera bangun dan menegakkan badan mereka, mengatur nafas dan menormalkan degup jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Aish~ kenapa aku justru bertemu dengannya di sini.." keluh namja tadi saat tahu siapa pemilik suara , yoeja yang sangat ingin dihindarinya sekarang.

"Dia siapa oppa?" tanya Seohyun bingung sambil menunjuk kearah Wookie, mendengarnya namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu justru mempunyai ide cemerlang yang dapat membuat Seohyun enyah dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada Wookie yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Bukannya menjawab Wookie justru mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Jebal…. Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau minta asalkan kau mau membantuku untuk mengusirnya, eotteoke?"

"…" Wokie masih terdiam, menimang tawaran namja yang belum di kenalnya itu.

"Jebal…" bisiknya lagi memohon pada Wookie.

'Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan namjacinguku eomma' kata Wookie dalam hati, sepertinya memang ini keberuntungan untunya. Tanpa ia cari 'namjacingunya' sudah ada di depan mata sekarang. Wookie pun mengangguk menyetujui tawarannya.

"Dia namjacinguku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul mesra Wookie.

"Kau bercanda.." Seohyun tersenyum meremehkan, sama sekali tak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Benar kan chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Wookie sambil mengecup lembut keningnya membuat si empunya merona.

"Eum" jawab Wookie dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak tahan melihat kemesraan mereka, Seohyun menghentakkan satu kakinya tanda kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point setelah yakin Seohyun telah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kantin. Kajja" ajak Wookie sambil menggerakkan tangannya tanda agar Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, awalnya aura canggung sangat kental di antara mereka hingga Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Oya.. kita bahkan belum saling kenal, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan sastra, kau?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun jurusan menejemen bisnis. Semester 5? Wah, kita satu angkatan ya.."

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mau pesan apa Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

"Huh?" bukannya menjawab Wookie justru kaget dengan panggilan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu Wookie?"

"Ani.. justru aku senang. Kita bisa semakin akrab. Uhm, aku milkshake strawbery saja" jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa ia saari senyumannya itu telah membuat sebuah jantung berdetak hebat.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ne.. aku akan segera kembali" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi hendak mengambil pesanan Wookie. Ia kembali dengan dua gelas di tanggannya, satu milkshake strawbery satu lagi lemon tea.

"Gumawo…"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Uhm.. itu.. aku mau kau juga menjadi namjacinguku di depan eommaku…"'

"Gampang…"

"Dan.."

"Dan?"

"Ehem_" Wookie sedikit berdehem guna mengurangi keguggupannya. "kita bertunangan.." lanjutnya takut-takut.

Brush

"Uhuk uhuk..! uhuk!" kalimat Wookie tadi suskses membuat lemon tea Kyuhyun yang ada di mulutnya keluar dengan tidak elitnya dan itu juga membuatnya tesedak serta batuk-batuk.

"Gwancana?" tanya Wookie takut-takut sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"YA! Kau gila eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun dna langsung membuat Wookie tertunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa saja mengaku menjadi namjacingumu, tapi.. bertunangan? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bahkan belum genap 24 jam aku mengenalmu"

"Tap.. tapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang ku minta?" tanya Wookie lirih dengan masih tertunduk.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan bertunangan kan, aish.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jebal.." Wookie memberanikan diri menatap namja di hadapannya. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di dada tanda ia sangat memohon pada Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat mata Wookie memerah seperti akan menangis.

"Kita hanya perlu bertunangan di depan orang tuaku, setelah itu orang tuaku akan pergi ke jerman dan kau bebas melakukan apapun seperti saat kita belum pernah bertemu.. kumohon Kyunie…" kata Wookie memelas.

"Beri aku waktu berpikir, besok kita bertemu lagi di sini jam 10 tepat. Akan ku beri jawabannya" Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wookie yang kini tengah terduduk pasrah dan menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Kyunie.." gumam Kyuhyun mengingat nama panggilan dari Wookie tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu. tanpa ia sadari senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya saat mengingat namja mungil yang baru di kenalnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Kedua***

"Aish~ ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit tapi dia belum juga datang. Apa dia tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku? Ahrk, aku bisa gila kalau begini" Wookie mengacak rambutnya, sudah lama ia duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin namun namja bernama Kyuhyun itu belum juga menampakkan diri.

"Ternyata kau serius eoh.."

Wookie mendongak dan betapa senangnya dia namja ia tunggu-tunggu kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Akhirnya, kau datang juga.." katanya sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk. Bahkan ia menarikkan kursi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti yoeja!" protes Kyuhyun saat melihat Wookie menarikkan kursi untuknya. "Kau saja yang duduk di sana, aku di sini saja" lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi yang di duduki Wookie tadi. "Aku yang menjadi seme di sini. Arra?" lanjutnya lagi dan itu membuat mata Wookie berbinar.

Wookie yang sedari tadi berdiri langsung duduk dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja. "Jadi kau menyanggupinya? Jinja?" tanyanya memastikan.

Merasakan sentuhan Wookie, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tanggannya. "Ne" jawabnya singkat. "Sudah ya, aku ada kelas" katanya singkat dan pergi meninggal Wookie. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menutupi kegugupannya di depan Wookie. 'Aish, ada apa denganku ini' batinnya.

"YES!" kata Wookie senang sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun orangnya.." kata seseorang mengintrupsi kegirangannya.

"Eh.. Si.. Siwon hyung.." Wookie menoleh dan mendapati mantan calon tunangannya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Dengan santai Siwon duduk di samping Wookie dan menatap intens pada punggung seorang namja yang berjalan menjauh mereka.

"Hyung mengenal Kyunie?"

"Kyunie? Manis sekali… ne, kami satu jurusan"

"Mianhae hyung.. aku mengecewakanmu.." Wookie tertunduk tak berani menatap namja yang telah berstatus sebagai mantan namjacingunya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Wookie.." ucap Siwon lembut sambil menegelus kepala Wookie dan beranjak dari duduknya."Nikmatilah kebahagianmu selagi bisa" gumamnya lirih dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Ketiga***

"Hhhh~ aku lelah sekali hyung" kata Wookie sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk kursi samping kasir. Kafe baru saja tutup dan Wookie baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai koki di kafe milik Sungmin.

"Beristirahatlah dulu baru pulang.."

"Eumb" jawab Wookie sambil mengangguk. Saat ia semakin dekat dengan Sungmin baru disadarinya jika Sungmin tidak sendiri. Disampinya ada seorang namja yang sepertinya dikenalinya.

"Kyunie.." kata Wookie lirih saat tahu siapa namja itu.

"Eeh? Kyunie?" Sungmin mengulangi perkataan Wookie tadi sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan ia pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan Wookie. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika bisa bertemu dengan Wookie di sini

"Dia namjacinguku hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Wookie membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Dapat di rasakannya jantungnya serasa ingin melompat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Entah mengapa, ia sangat senang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia adalah namjacingunya. yah meskipun hanya sekedar sandiwara.

"Jinja? Jadi Wookie yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Sungmin dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ya hyung, aku akan mengantar namjacinguku pulang dulu. Kajja Wookie.." Kyuhyun mendekati Wookie dan menarik tangannya.

"Eh.." Wookie masih belum sadar betul dengan yang terjadi padanya. Bingung, itulah yang dibenaknya sekarang.

"Annyeong hyung.." pamit Wookie pada Sungmin dan segera keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Pakailah.." titah Kyuhun sambil memberikan sebuah helm pada Wookie. Kyuhyun pun mengenakan helmnya dan menaiki motor sportnya, namun saat ia sudah akan menjalankannya, Wookie masih mematung di sampingnya dengan helm yang juga belum di pakainya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ hum?"

"Eehh?" seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya, Wookie segera memakai helm yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi dan menaiki motor. Jujur, ia belum percaya jika Kyuhyun tadi mengakuinya sebagai namjacingunya di depan Sungmin.

Dengan segan Wookie hendak memeluk Kyuhyun namun di urungkannya dan beralih pada pundak Kyuhyun. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga Wookie membuka suara.

"Ehm.. dari mana kau mengenal Sungmin hyung?"

"Dia sunbaeku di kampus" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tanpa Wookie ketahui ada seseorang yang kini sedang berusaha keras menormalkan jantungnya.

"Benar juga.. Sungmin hyung juga di menejemen bisnis.. lalu, apa yang kau ceritakan padanya tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Yak, aku ini kan nam.." Kata-kata Wookie terputus saat ia akan mengatakan kata namjacingu.

"Wae?"

"Ani.." jawabnya sambil menggeleng kuat, yah meskipun percuma ia menggelengkan kepala toh Kyuhyun juga tak dapat melihatnya.

"Kita berhenti di sana, itu rumahku.." kata Wookie sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang lumayan besar. Motor Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, Wookie segera turun dan di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun.

Di lepaskannya helmnya dan menaruhnya di atas motor saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Wookie yang kesusahan melepaskan helm yang di pakainya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan menolong Wookie melepasnya.

Klik

Dengan mudahnya helm itu terlepas di tangan Kyuhyun lalu Wookie melepas helm itu dari kepalanya, dan ingat wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. Kyuhyun belum menjauh setelah ia menolong Wookie tadi.

DEG

Lagi-lagi, jantung mereka seperti melompat tanpa arah, hingga ponsel Wookie bergetar dan mencairkan es yang membekukan mereka.

Ddrrrrtt ddrrrtttt

"Yoboseyo.." kata Wookie menjawab panggilan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"…."

"ne eomma, aku sudah ada di depan rumah.."

"…."

"Huh? Ah ne eomma.." jawabnya lirih sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di motornya dengan masih membuang muka.

"…."

"Besok saja, sudah ya eomma aku akan segera masuk. Bye" ucapnya dan segera menutup ponselnya.

"Kyunie.. aku masuk dulu ne? gumawo sudah mengantarku.." pamit Wookie dan segera pergi memasuki pagar rumahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membisu.

"Tidakkah kau merasaknnya Wookie?" gumamnya dan mengingat-ingat perbincangannya depangan Sungmin tadi. "Bagaimana jika dugaanmu salah hyung?" tanyanya kembali bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri seolah-olah sedang berbincang dengan Sungmin.

"Hhhhh~" entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas selama satu hari ini hanya karena memikirkan satu hal.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Keempat***

Hari ini Wookie tidak ada kuliah dan ia memutuskan untuk di rumah saja, pekerjaannya sebagai koki juga baru dimuali jam 5 sore nanti, paling tidak ia bisa bermalas-malasan sekarang. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Jadi.. kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada eomma?" tanya Heechul pada anaknya saat baru masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi tentunya. Wookie yang sedang tiduran kini mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Heechul pun ikut duduk di ranjang Wookie.

"Huh? Nugu?" tanya Wookie tak megerti sambil menyamankan duduknya.

"Aish~, namjacingumu yang mengantarmu semalam.. bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan membawanya hari ini?"

"Tidak jadi, besok saja jika appa sudah pulang dari Korea Utara" jawab Wookie sambil mengucek matanya. Ya, sekarang Hankyung masih ditugaskan di sana hingga 2 hari kedepan. Itu artinya saat ia pulang hari itu juga hari terakhir Wookie untuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada orangtuanya.

Kenapa tidak di kenalkan pada Heechul lebih dulu? Kyuhyun menolaknya, ia ingin tak banyak berurusan pada keluarga Wookie, ia ingin sekali bertemu, setelah itu langsung bertunangan dan selesai. Begitulah katanya dulu saat menyetujui permintaan Wookie untuk bertunangan dengannya.

"Arraseo~ eomma bahagia jika kau bahagia chagiya… semoga dia orang yang tepat" ucapnya lembut sambil mencium kening Wookie dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mianhae eomma…" ucap Wookie lirih melihat punggung sang eomma semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Kelima***

Wookie sedang berada di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan sappire blue kafe, menikmati milkshake strawberynya sambil menunggu jamnya untuk bekerja. Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan satu nama, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang baru di kenalnya beberapa hari tapi sudah akan bertunangan dengannya, konyol.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan hum?" tanya Sungmin dan duduk di depan Wookie.

"Ah hyung… uhm ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada hyung.."

"Mwo?"

"Tentang Kyunie.. sebenarnya apa yang pernah ia bicarakan padamu hyung?"

"Uhmm.." Sungmin bergumam dan menampakkan ekspresi seperti berpikir keras.

Wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"RA-HA-SI-A" jawabnya penuh senyum kemenangan

"YA hyung! Kau menyebalkan…!" protes Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda sebal.

"Hahaha.. sudah sudah.. cepatlah ganti pakaianmu Wookie, sebentar lagi shiftmu bekerja.." kata Sungmin dan segera pergi meninggalkan Wookie yang juga beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang kariawan.

"Sepertinya kali ini dugaanku tepat Kyu.."gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

***Hari_Keenam***

Wookie terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya di gedung fakultas ekonomi, mencari sesosok namja yang belakangan ini sedikit demi sedikit mengusik pikirannya, atau mungkin juga hatinya. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kotak kecil berisi fruit cake yang ia buat tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

"Sungmin hyung…!" panggilnya saat melihat Sungmin melintas di depannya dan segera berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Wookie, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ehm,, itu.." jawab Wookie gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Mencari Kyuniemu eoh?" goda Sungmin dengan menekankan kata 'Kyunie'.

"Yak, jangan menggodaku hyung.."

"Hahaha, tadi ku lihat dia ada di taman belakang gedung ini, kesanalah… dia sendirian loh.." godanya lagi dengan sedikit berbisik tepat di telinga Wookie dan berlalu begitu saja.

Wookie pun segera menuju tempat yang di katakan sungmin tadi. Sepi, begitulah keadaan di sana sangat kontras dengan keadaan di dalam dan di depan gedung yang sangat ramai. Manik caramelnya mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring dengan santainya di bangku taman panjang yang ada di sana. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia berjalan mendekat.

Namja itu tengah berbaring dengan posisi satu kakinya di tekuk, dan kedua tangannya yang digunakannya sebagai bantal. Wookie duduk di kursi itu yang hanya memiliki sedikit ruang untuknya. Di telitinya wajah Kyuhyun yang damai, tanpa ia sadari tangan mungilnya sudah bergerilya di wajah itu. mulai dari surai ikalnya yang lembut, kedua kelopak matanya, pipinya yang halus dan sampai di bibir dan dagunya.

"Tampan.." gumamnya dengan masih menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun.

Sret

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie yang baru saja akan menjauh dari Wajahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya dengan masih memejamkan mata.

Seketika Wookie seperti di aliri listrik saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya kembali di pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memegang lembut tangannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat di rasakan Wookie tidak menjawab dan tidak menggerakkan tangannya lagi seperti tadi. Mata mereka bertemu, dan itu semakin membuat detakan jantung mereka tak karuan.

"Sudah puas mengagumi ketampananku hum?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda dengan seringai di wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya Wookie takut melihat seringaian itu. di gelengkannya kepalanya guna mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat menguap.

"Yak, sepertinya aku tadi sedang tidak sadar. Bwe!" kata Wookie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik tangannya yang di pegang Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aish.. mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis, sepertinya ia sebal dengan ucapan Wookie barusan. Kyuhyun bergerak dan mendudukan dirinya dengan kedua kakinya yang masih ada di bangku. #bisa bayangin gak?

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." Wookie mengulurkan kotak yang di bawanya dari tadi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membukanya dan mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih dariku"

"Hanya ini?"

"Huh? Memang kau mau apa lagi?"

"Hhhhh~" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sendok kecil yang ada di dalam kotak. Menyendok cake itu dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Melihat itu, Wookie tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak? Manis tidak?" tanya Wookie penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada Wookie dan menggeleng cepat. "Hambar.." ucapnya pelan dan membuat Wookie merengut.

"Huuh? Jinja?" tanyanya lagi tak percaya, ia merebut sendok yang di pegang Kyuhyun dan menyendok cake untuk di makannya tanpa tahu namja di hadapannya tenggah berevil smirk.

Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan wajahnya saat Wookie baru saja memasukkan potongan cake dalam mulutnya, di tempelkannya bibir mereka lembut membuat Wookie tercengang. Ia tak menolak dan membalas, hanya diam tak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Lidah Kyuhyun menerobos dalam mulut Wookie dan mencuri potongan cake tadi dari sana. Setelah potongan cake telah berpindah ke dalam mulutnya lidahnya masih menjilat ujung bibir Wookie yang terdapat sedikit cream di sana.

"Ini baru manis" ucapnya jahil setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wookie.

Blush

Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, wajah Wookie kini tengah merah padam atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihmu yang lain" tambah Kyuhyun dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Wookie. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Wookie yang masih mematung. Namun baru satu langkah ia berbalik.

"Ah.. Sampai lupa, besok aku kerumahmu jam 1 siang, tunggu aku chagiya…" ucapnya dan langsung melenggang dengan santainya.

***Hari_Ketujuh***

"Sudah siap?" tanya Wookie pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dirumahnya. Kyuhyun menhgela nafasnya panjang dan mengangguk pasti.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan yaitu ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari pintu utama.

"Nah itu mereka" kata Hankyung saat menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma.. ahjussi.." ucap Kyuhyun memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Duduklah.." perintah Heechul. Wookie dan Kyuhyun pun segera duduk tepat di hadapan HanChul.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Jadi benar kau ini namjacingunya Wookie?" tanya Heechul lagi menyelidik.

"Ne ahjuma, aku sangat mencintai Wookie. Aku berjanji pada ahjuma aku akan menjaga Wookie sebaik mungkin.." kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan Heechul, Heechul mengamati Kyuhyun tajam ingin mencari kebohongan di binar matanya, namun ia tak mendapatinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berakting dengan baik atau itu memang jujur dari hatinya.

Blush

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi sukses membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook merona semerah tomat. Padahal setahunya itu hanya sandiwara namun entah mengapa hatinya terlonjak senang saat mendengarnya. Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari cinta telah tumbuh di sana.

"Bagaiman yeobo?" tanya Hankyung meminta pendapat sang istri.

"Baiklah, sesuai janji eomma, eomma akan merestui kalian dan besok kalian akan langsung bertunangan karena lusa eomma dan appa harus berangkat ke jerman" Jawab Heechul menyetujui.

"Apakah orang tuamu sudah tahu tetang ini?" tanya Hankyung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniya.. aku sebatang kara ahjussi. Orang tuaku meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan.." jawa Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mian.." ucap Hankyung penuh sesal. "Dan, biasakan dirimu untuk memanggil kami appa dan eomma seperti Wookie. Mulai sekarang kami juga orang tuamu.."

"Gumawo ahju.. eh, appa.."

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun segera pamit dari sana dan berjalan beriringan entah kemana arah tujuannya, suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tetap terdiam sepanjang jalan hingga mereka mamutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dan duduk di dua ayunan yang ada di sana.

"Wookie.." panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" jawab Wookie tanpa menoleh dan tetap sedikit menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan menatap sayu pada namja di sebelahnya.

"…." Seketika Wookie menghentikan aktivitasnya memainkan ayunannya. Membisu, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Wookie, Kyuhyun beranjak dari ayunannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Wookie. Berlutut di sana dan meraih kedua tangan Wookie

"Ini bukan sandiwara seperti yang kita perlihatkan di depan Seohyun dan orang tuamu, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu Wookie. Aku ingin pertunangan kita besok bukanlah sekedar sandiwara" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir mungilnya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat "Nado kyunie.. nado saranghae.." ucapnya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Ah, betapa sempurnanya hidupku ini dengan adanya dirimu Wookie.. aku akan selalu menjagamu chagiya seperti yang aku katakan pada eommamu.. aku akan menjagamu sampai kapan pun" kata Kyuyhyun sambil membalas pelukan Wookie erat.

Bruk

Sayang, itu membuat keseimbangannya hilang, mengingat Wookie sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar dapat memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang hanya bertupu pada satu lututnya dan satu telapak kakinya membuat mereka jatuh ketanah dengan posisi Wookie berada di atas Kyuhyun dengan masih berpelukan.

"Sekarang berbalik eoh.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu dan hanya di balas senyum manis dari Wookie.

**END**

Bagaimana readerdeul fic oneshoot pertama san? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Kurang dapet feelnya? Kurang memuaskan? Atau banyak typo? _ mianhae atas kekurangan san ini *bow

Yah, karena ini cuma side story jadi ya cuma segini aja.. san buat ini cuma 3 jam loh tanpa edit langsung publish! Nekat ya? Hehe..

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


End file.
